


The Hatching

by Dorkathus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/pseuds/Dorkathus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon's perspective on the final scene of 4.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“ _Aithusa_.”

The word crept inside him like a light, tingling everywhere it went. His mind awoke, his body stirred inside the egg protecting it. _Aithusa_. Life surged to his limbs, and he railed against their being restricted. His egg tooth tore and pushed at the hard shell, once, and again, until it cracked and the night spilled in. _Aithusa_. He pushed his head out and his clawed forefeet soon after, pulling his egg apart with grim determination. There were noises in the dark, voices so like and yet unlike the magic that had called to his soul. He ignored them, clawing at the last edges around him. Finally free, the new-born white dragon stretched tiny wings and squawked his victory to the world. _Aithusa_.

Huge golden eyes gazed down at him. This voice echoed inside his mind, speaking in a language he somehow understood, a language inborn.

“Greetings, little one. I am Kilgharrah.”


End file.
